Wasteland Familiars
by trickster3696
Summary: The courier and his companions get summoned by a mage and are surrounded by spoiled brats and hypocrites, so they decide to turn it upside down. rated M for violence, swearing, lemons, limes, drugs, and alchohol
1. Chapter 1

**Wasteland Familiars**

**I do not own the anime/manga that this was based on**

Louise had caused another explosion, she feared she had failed the summoning not just in front of the staff and students but her family and the princess, they were here to witness the event. Then she saw a shape in the dust cloud and when it cleared she paled to see a group of commoners, a metal bugbear, a dog with metal parts, a zombie, and some kind of orc. This caused the students to start laughing and insulting her but her teacher immediately put a stop to it, he then said "Miss Valliere please complete the ritual" she simply nodded she decided to just give up. She walked up to the first commoner she saw, he had a long coat of some kind with no sleeves and strange object on his wrist. He had tan skin, black hair, a handlebar mustache, and was slightly taller than Colbert, but his most striking feature was his piercing blue eyes.

The group was trying to figure out what had happened one minute they were hanging out in the lucky 38 the next they were surrounded by a bunch of annoying kids, he knew they were far away from New Vegas, luckily the courier had the think tank upload a copy of his personality into yes man in case something happened to him. The leader Brian Stone aka the courier saw a young girl approaching "uh hey where are we" he asked hoping to get some answers "be quiet so I can finish the summoning" she said angrily. He didn't like her tone and was tempted to smack her upside the head, but before he could she stopped in front of him then did a chant, after that she tapped him with her wand. "what was the point of THAAAAT" he screamed at the end falling to the ground and clutching his head, it felt like something was burning the skin on his forehead. The others were soon around him showing great concern for him.

After a minute it was over, he slowly sat up and glared at Louise which caused her to back up in fear, she could feel could feel murderous intent from him, he was out for blood now, her blood. He stood up and walked towards her, pushing past anyone who stood in his path, Louise panicked and bolted, desperately trying to get away from him, then he broke into a sprint and in a few seconds was right behind her and before anyone could react he pinned her to the ground one hand pushing her head into the dirt the other pulling her arm behind her back. She screamed in pain, it felt like her arm was gonna be pulled out of it's socket, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU LITTLE BITCH" he roared. Two of his companions ran towards him "calm yourself deary" called the orc, "cool it boss" yelled the zombie. Colbert, and Karin aimed there wands preparing to fired a spell but then heard a pair of clicking sounds they looked behind them and saw two more of the companions aiming guns at them, the man was silent but the woman threatened "try anything and you'll get your brains splattered on the ground". The rest were making sure no one tried to interfere, not just for there leader's safety but their's.

Lily managed to pry Brian off Louise before she seriously harmed her, Raul stood in front of them in case he slipped out of her grasp. Catteyla was by Louise's side comforting her, she was never so scared in her life, this man was scarier than her mother. Eventually Brian calmed down and looked around and yelled, " CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"!

**Author's notes: every fallout crossover i've seen the summoned character just goes along with Louise and just let's Guiche give up without a scratch, but not this story, in this story shit is gonna get fucked up**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wasteland Familiars**

**Chapter 2**

**I own nothing**

The courier and his companions were escorted to the headmasters office and were given an explanation, the others present were Louise, Colbert, Miss Longueville, Louise's family, and the princess who was there to support her childhood friend. Louise had stopped crying but her eyes were still puffy, her arm was sore from nearly being ripped off, and she had scratches on the side of her face that was forced onto the ground. After Osmond's explanation the summoned group looked very unhappy, "so let me get this straight we were by a girl who needs a familiar", said Boone "that's right" replied Colbert, "and the boss was branded with the runes that make it official" added Raul "correct" Osmond confirmed. The courier sat in a chair across from the old man through out the explanation he moved his gaze to the other people in the room and studied them. He disliked Louise the second she said the first words that he heard from her mouth and found her lack of tolerance for pain pathetic, he had been shot, stabbed, shocked, burned, poisoned, and many other things but he endured it and turned the pain into anger towards those who inflicted it. The headmaster also told him about the princess and his Louise's family, her parents and one sister were stern and no nonsense while the other one who comforted her was kind and gentle, but he could tell that they thought their family's history and prestige was something to be proud of, but he didn't care about such things, he grew up in a group of nomads, the only hierarchy they had was who led the group, and that wasn't determined by birth or family, it was determined by who was the most level headed, the most resourceful, the most intelligent, and the toughest.

The princess who was technically the queen obviously wanted what was best for her people, but he could tell by just a glance that she was naïve and didn't have a full grasp of how the world really worked, good intentions and honesty alone weren't enough, in his mind if a leader wanted to make their goals happen they had to use any means necessary, even if it meant having to lie, cheat, steal, and kill, he knew that in the real world fair play wouldn't get you anywhere. Colbert gave off the same vibe as Boone, he had done something terrible and wanted to make amends for it, he respected that because it takes a strong person to try to atone for their sins, if there was one thing he hated more than naïve people, weaklings, and hypocrites, it was people who don't learn from their mistakes or acknowledge them. Osmond radiated wisdom and knowledge, and the courier believed that knowledge was one of the strongest things there was, he was also a pervert but the courier didn't really care about that, people, no matter how old, had needs. Then there was Longueville, if there was one thing he learned from his journeys, it was how to smell a rat and the secretary reeked of it, the way she carried her self showed that she wasn't who she said she was, he would have to keep an eye on her. After the explanation he decided to speak up "alright now how do we go back" he asked.

Osmond was nervous, he knew he had to tell the truth but he was worried about how they would react, well their leader mostly judging based on how they reacted compared to him after the ritual, he decided to get it over with, "well the thing is there's never been a case like this except for Brimir, so we don't know a way to send you back." There was silence then Brian said "then find a way" , his bluntness caught them off guard, they thought for a minute then Colbert said "we'll see what we can do". The courier was quiet looking between Colbert and Osmond searching for signs of dishonesty, when he saw none he said "well until then we better get settled in" he stood up and walked out with his companions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wasteland Familiars**

**Chapter 3**

**I own nothing**

The next day came, the summoned group had decided to camp out in the area they were summoned in, the staff provided them with tents. They didn't mind, they were used to sleeping outside, in fact ever since Brian took over New Vegas they were only there for 10% of the time and that was to hit the casinos, get drunk, high, or both, and pick up a hooker or two, they let yes man handle the governmental crap, of course Brian programmed him to only obey him, not making the same mistake Benny had. _I wonder how he's doing,_ Brian thought, despite everything that dick had done he decided to spare Benny, deciding that being held captive by the legion and seeing his plan, which he had put everything he had into, go down in flames, by some no name courier he almost killed no less, was punishment enough, thinking about Benny's reaction to seeing him alive and kicking still put a smile on his face. "Uh excuse me" said a young woman's voice, they all looked and saw a girl in a maid's outfit, she had Japanese features, which was strange because everyone else looked European, but they didn't really care about the details. "Yeah, what do you want" she seemed nervous, she saw what he did to Louise, so she was making sure she did nothing to anger him, "I was uh was wondering if you uh-" she was interrupted by an annoyed Brian "what, spit it out or get lost" he said gruffly, this made the maid jump a little, not expecting such a harsh interruption, "hey take it easy Brian, no doubt she saw what you did to that brat so she's probably worried about making you angry" said Cassidy. Brian thought for a minute, then said "sorry kid I'm just annoyed by the situation we're in, didn't mean to snap at ya" he apologized, this seemed to put her at ease "it's alright I guess if I was in your shoes I'd be annoyed too, anyway I came to see if you wanted something to eat", "yeah I could certainly have something to eat" said Arcade, "well I'll show you to the kitchen" said siesta.

The group was eating soup and bread provided by the cooks except for ED-E who didn't eat and Rex who ate leftovers the nobles didn't eat, "so kid what's your name" asked Raul, "Siesta" she answered, this gained her puzzled looks from them, "why would someone name they're kid nap" asked Boone to no one in particular, "oh you know it" asked Siesta "yeah where we come from it means nap, like Boone said" said Veronica, "huh my grandfather told me he came from a different world", this surprised the group, it seemed they weren't the only ones stolen away. Suddenly they heard the door open "there you are, I've been looking all over for you" said Louise, "oh great it's you" said Brian groaned, "don't you talk to me like that, I'm your summoner you should be treating me with respect" she said while glaring at him, he sent his own glare "I'll respect you when your not such a whiney little brat" he responded, this angered Louise even more, yesterday she feared him, but her pride as a noble demanded she put that aside. "dammit, just cooperate with me, today is the day of the void, so masters and familiars are supposed to be bonding, it's bad enough I got stuck with a bunch commoners, I don't need a disobedient familiar", she said angrily, he finished his soup by the end of her little rant, got up, and left "thanks for the food, I'm going for a walk" he said walking out the door, "hey don't ignore me" she yelled going to after him, but stopped when the door hit her in the face, the companions then finished they're breakfast and left. Brian was walking along when he passed a blonde boy and a blonde girl, he saw the boy using the same lines on a younger girl last night when he was exploring the school.

The girl noticed him staring and said "hey, your zero's familiar, what do you want" Momtmorency asked. "Just waiting to see how this plays out" he answered, confusing them, "until what plays out commoner" asked Guiche, Brian simply pointed behind them and they turned and saw Katie with a basket and tears in her eyes. "Katie, I assure you this is all a misunderstanding" Guiche said, but then he felt a pair of eyes burning into him, he turned and saw Momtmorency, she looked pissed, "Guiche what are you talking about" she said trembling with rage, "my dear Momtmorency allow me to explain" he said trying to salvage the situation, but she was having none of it, "you've been cheating haven't you she" said with tears in her eyes, "no of course not you're the only one for me" he said with a panicked look "ain't that what you said to her last night" Brian said pointing at Katie, not caring that he was digging Guiche deeper in. this was the final straw for both girls "YOU NO GOOD TWO-TIMER" they yelled simultaneously and while slapping him then ran off crying, leaving Guiche stunned and humiliated and everyone else in hysterics. Brian decided to add one last thing to Guiche's suffering, "well sucks to be you" he said then began to walk away, "stop right there" yelled Guiche, Brian turned to face him "what" he asked, "you obviously have no respect commoner, for you have soiled the reputation of two noble ladies and my honor, I'm tempted to teach you manners but I'm willing to let you off easy if you apologize", he said,_ god all these people talk too damn much_, Brian thought annoyed, "so what say you commoner", he asked expecting him to be on his knees begging for mercy, instead he got "shut up you annoying little prick, your voice is starting to get under my skin", everyone gasped at this, they've never seen such disrespect by a commoner, Guiche was enraged "very well it's obvious that you need discipline, we shall duel in Vestri court in ten minutes" he said then left.

Ten minutes later Louise and siesta were trying to talk Brian out of the duel but he simply ignored them, uninterested in what they had to say. his companions following them, they weren't worried either, they knew Brian could handle just about anything, if anything they were more worried about Guiche, "hey boss just try not to kill him, we don't want to get in trouble with the Authorities here." said Raul, "I'll try my best" Brian replied nonchalantly. "I commend you for not fleeing commoner, I'd thought your ice cold attitude was just an act and you had fled" Guiche said, "deary was right, he does talk too much" Lily said, the others nodded in agreement, "if you think I'm scared of a annoying little runt like you, then your dumber than I thought" Brian said annoyed, this was enough for Guiche "alright you impudent barbarian I'll teach you what happens to disrespectful commoners." With a wave of his wand a suit of armor rose from the ground, it looked feminine "your opponent shall be my bronze Valkyrie", Brian was unimpressed, he's seen weirder things in the wasteland. "You gonna keep running your mouth or are we gonna do this."

Guiche ordered his valkryie to charge, it did but didn't get far before it was shot in the head and fell apart, they saw Brian holding a strange gun(a .45 auto pistol). Guiche was shocked but figured it was a strange looking flintlock so he summoned another valkyrie, only for it to meet the same fate, then he summoned five more but they were taken out one by one in a matter of seconds, he heard a sound, like metal sliding against metal, and saw something fall off the gun, and strange cylinder shaped objects on the ground, Brian then took out another object and slid it into the gun, Guiche realized that this was his ammo and realized his valkyries would be useless, so he launched earth at him, but Brian simply dodged with inhuman speed and agility. Eventually Guiche had run out of energy, he was too tired to fight, then he looked up and saw Brian approaching him "I yield, I yield" he yelled without hesitation, by then Brian was right in front of him, his gun was gone, but then he tapped the object on his wrist a few times and out of nowhere some kind of club(baseball bat), then without warning smashed it on Guiche's shoulder, breaking his collarbone. Guiche was on the ground writhing in agony, but that wasn't the end, he brought it down again, this time on his knee, shattering it, the brutal clubbing continued, the other students were too horrified to do anything then Momtmorency voice rang out "SOMEBODY STOP THIS, HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM" she said fearing for Guiche's life, after another minute it was over Guiche laid in a bloody and broken heap; all the bones in his legs were broken, he had a broken nose, half his ribs were broken, and his other collarbone was broken and sticking out, but he was alive, "I think he's learned his lesson" Brian said nonchalantly, his bat disappeared and walked away.

**AN: Tell me I'm not the only one who wanted to see Guiche get the crap beaten out of him, not just because he was cheating but because he was an annoying asshole. So hope you enjoyed leave a review all that jazz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wasteland Familiars**

**Chapter 4**

**I own nothing**

Half an hour later the courier, his companions, and Louise were sitting outside the headmaster's office, who was currently talking to her family about the incident. Louise was berating him, talking about all the trouble he had gotten her into, though he just tuned her out and his companions just remained silent, not really caring about how she felt or how much trouble they were in. That little bastard got what was coming to him, thinking he was better just because he was born a noble so he could do whatever he wanted without consequence and cast blame on others, in Brian's opinion people like that deserve a beating. "Are you even listening to me" Louise asked furiously, Brian responded by flipping her off, this lead to more anger from her, "I HATE YOU" she yelled, he said nothing, this threw more fuel on the fire of Louise's rage, the only time he acknowledged her was to insult her, then she was suddenly on her hands and knees, he could see she was crying. "why, why can't you just work with me, I want to prove I am a true mage so people will stop making fun of me and my parents and sister will approve of me, a familiar was supposed to prove I am a mage and all you've done is make me even more miserable, you tackle me, almost break my arm, insult me, slam a door in my face, ignore me, and now you get me in trouble and possibly expelled, why, why, why, why, WHY". he just stared at her, his expression unchanged, "dammit, just say something already" she said, at this point she just wanted him to say something other than an insult, hell just hello would be nice.

"Because I don't like how your world works" he said simply catching her off guard, "wait, are you saying it's not me, it's what I represent" she asked her voice barely a whisper, instead of answering her question he decided to tell her a story. "Long before the world I came from was left in ruin, there was a thing called communism, it was a form of government where everyone was supposed to be equal and share the wealth, it was a good idea in my book, but it had the wrong people in charge, they wanted this system because the current government, a monarchy like yours, caused massive inflation in it's attempt to fund a war effort." "It cost a whole wheelbarrow of money just to buy one loaf of bread, one loaf, there was no way anyone could survive in such times, except the rich, nobility, and royalty, who pretty much had everything handed to them on a silver platter, they lived a life of luxury while the common people starved." "Said common people worked in factories, mines, and anywhere that would pay, but the pay was horrible and so were the working conditions, everyday people of all ages, from small children to the elderly were injured or killed." "Eventually the people got sick of it and began to protest, the protests were peaceful, they did nothing wrong, but the king's soldiers opened fire on them, killing many innocents, that was the final straw for the people, they took up arms and revolted, the royal family fled but eventually the communists lead by two men named Lenin and Trotsky found them and killed them all, even the children, anyone who was loyal to the royal family was either reeducated, fled the country, or killed."

"This is what gave rise to communism, but they weren't satisfied, they believed their way was right, so they forced it on others, anyone who resisted was considered an enemy and was crushed, the nation where it all started was called Russia it took control of other nations and replaced their rulers with people who supported them, they joined together and became the Soviet Union." "Then almost 30 years later a war broke out, a war that involved the entire world, it was actually the second of it's kind, it was started by a man named Adolf Hitler, he preached about a super race of humans that would rule the world, he came to power riding on the despair of the people of the country that bore the punishment for the first world war, Germany." "Of course it's human nature to find a scapegoat, someone to blame, and they went after a group of people that had suffered many injustices and were blamed for many problems throughout history, the Jews." "Thousands of years ago they were driven from their homeland, and they settled anywhere they could, but they were hated wherever they went, they were hated by Christians because they blamed them for their savior's death, when a disease that is known as bubonic plague started spreading throughout the continent called Europe, Jews were hunted down, tortured, and forced to say it was a Jewish plot, ghettos, where Jews were forced to stay, were attacked, their inhabitants slaughtered because of a lie people were forced to tell." he paused to see if Louise was paying attention, she was, all her attention was on him, listening to every word that came out of his mouth, like a child listening to a beloved relative telling them a riveting tale.

"When Hitler rose to power he started the holocaust, it's goal was to eradicate anyone who didn't fit the super race bill, the Jews got the worst of it because they were blamed for losing the first world war and playing a part in the economic problems the Germans were facing." "Throughout history the Jews were portrayed as heartless monsters that only cared about money because they were bankers and money lenders, but those were the only jobs that were available to them, because those jobs involve charging interest and Christians were against charging interest." Louise couldn't believe what she was hearing, that such irrational hatred could last for so long and cause so much suffering, and some of the reasons were so minor. Brian continued, "So the Jews were rounded up and shipped off to concentration camps, the infants, elderly, and anyone who couldn't work were killed immediately, those that weren't killed were forced to wear stripped pajamas year round, even in the most brutal winter, the pajamas would be given to newcomers after the old wearer died." "They were forced to work, and at bed time they were crammed into buildings, multiple people would be forced to use the same bed."

"Many inhumane experiments were conducted on the people, they were extremely painful, and the person would usually die, and one of the things that the holocaust was infamous for were the gas chambers, people were lead in droves to these places, when everyone's clothing was stripped off, they were locked into a large chamber and gas would be poured in killing everyone." He looked and saw Louise had tears in her eyes, he could tell that it was from hearing how people suffered." "He continued, "now across an ocean called the Atlantic there was another nation called the United States of America, U.S.A for short, over 500 years ago it was just a simple group of colonies ruled by an empire called the British Empire." "They protested against unfair taxes and not having representation, then in 1776 the revolutionary war started, it was a fight for independence that was lead by a man named George Washington, during the war the Declaration of Independence was signed, and eventually the British gave up and let the colonies have their freedom." "They used that freedom to create a government that was different than others at the time: democracy, people voted for their leaders, eventually the people of the new nation spread out, but it caused great suffering for them but even more for the original inhabitants: the native Americans."

"They were often slaughtered and forced onto reservations, they were marched to these areas and many would die on the way, then over half a century later there was another war, a civil war, the north vs. the south." "The war was over slavery, for centuries throughout the world people from a continent called Africa were taken away and forced to work, people in the north wanted to abolish this practice while people in the south wanted to maintain it because they relied on it, after years of fighting the north won." "Fast forward to world war two, the Americans wanted to stay out of the conflict, but that was no longer an option when a country called Japan attacked a US naval base, a few years later the Americans used a weapon that ended the war: the atomic bomb." "It was a weapon capable of destroying entire cities, it blast was so bright that when people looked at it their eyes melted right out of their skulls, and at a closer distance nothing would be left of them and their shadows were burnt into the ground." "If they weren't killed by that they were killed by shrapnel; glass, rock, and anything that wasn't nailed down was flung and ripped people to shreds."

"What made the bomb worse was if the explosion and shrapnel didn't kill you the radiation would." "What's radiation" Louise muttered, those were the first words she spoke since he started the story "it's a byproduct of nuclear fission; everything is made of things called atoms, they're so small not even the most powerful microscope can let you see them, they have energy and when an atom is split it releases a huge amount of energy, but it leaves behind nuclear radiation." "Radiation kills the cells that make up your body, they're very small as well but you can see them with a microscope, anyway the radiation kills those cells and can cause many terrible things, like many kinds of cancer", "and you either die or end up like me" Raul added. "After the war a new conflict started: the cold war, the Russians had made their own nuclear weapons and that made the U.S worried so the world was in a constant stand off, after decades of it the Russians gave up communism and so did many other countries, only a few remained communist, the biggest one was China." "Almost a century after the cold war ended their was an energy crisis, oil wells were drying up and fossil fuels were becoming scarcer and scarcer, China became desperate and attacked one of the states, Alaska, there was still oil there but the U.S retaliated and drove them away, but that wasn't enough, they went after China, no one really knows who launch the first nuke but both sides decided to destroy each other."

"However some people were given a chance of survival, underground bunkers called vaults were constructed and housed a thousand people each, over a hundred of them were built, but they weren't what they seemed, most of them were really experiments to see how people would react to certain situations." "Plenty of vault populations massacred each other". he paused and let Louise process the information then he continued "two hundred years later people are now living in a world that's more or less dead, all because the rich and powerful happened to be selfish idiots." "That is why I hate this place, someday your world is gonna make the same mistakes ours did". Louise was thinking about what she just heard, she could tell he was making it up.

Was he right, would the people of her world end up destroying themselves like his did. Before she could contemplate further the headmaster's secretary told them they could come in now. Brian thoroughly explained the situation like what caused it, who challenged who, and reason for beating someone who had surrendered. Then he said something that surprised Louise, "Louise had nothing to do with, in fact she tried to talk me out of it, if the brat's family has a problem they can take it up with me." She wasn't expecting him to stand up for her, after everything she figured he would leave her to fend for herself. Brian was pretty sure he had convinced Osmond, after all he convinced Lanius to leave New Vegas alone, then again he was much more reasonable, level headed, and honorable than the NCR had made him out to be, also he could tell Osmond didn't believe in the superior noble crap and wasn't one to give into peer pressure easily.

After listening to Brian and thinking over everything Osmond had made a decision, "I think I can let this pass, after all Guiche could have just used his common sense and not start a fight, and while you did beat him when he surrendered I'm also sure he would have done the same, it's a sad state of affairs really, each generation seems to become more and more arrogant, so I'll just let you off with a warning". Louise was relieved she was so afraid she was going to be expelled. "I'm glad we reached a understanding, but honestly I'll probably ignore the warning." this stunned Osmond and Louise's family, mainly because of how blunt he was, "WHY WOULD YOU JUST SAY THAT" Louise yelled.

**AN: sorry for the wait everyone, also the world probably would be a better place if the rich and powerful didn't fuck up everything in history, especially with colonization, anyway read and review, flames will be used by Brian to burn down your house, (Brian holds up torch threateningly).**

**An 2: I know it's a little late but hopefully this makes it easier to read**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wasteland Familiars**

**Chapter 5**

**Conversation behind doors are in italics**

**I own nothing**

A few days have past since Brian defeated Guiche and students didn't dare cross him or his companions. Kirche actually considered trying to seduce him but was put off by his brutality. That day Brian noticed something, Siesta wasn't there. He went to the kitchen to ask the head chef about it. "Hey Marteau, you seen Siesta" he asked.

Marteau gave him a sad look "it's terrible Brian, her contract has been bought by count Mott, she left this morning." "I don't know who that is but I'm guessing he's not very popular with you guys" Brian responded. Marteau nodded "he's a messenger for the crown and he uses his maids to satisfy his lust against their will, if they try to tell someone he fires them, and even if the authorities are told they do nothing" he explained. This pissed Brian off, Siesta is a good kid and she doesn't deserve such a fate. It also angered him how the government did nothing to stop him, either Henrietta didn't know or she thought that commoners should just serve nobles like the rest did.

"Alright here's the plan: I'm gonna gather my friends, get a horse and wagon, and haul ass to the place, hopefully Siesta didn't get there yet and we can intercept her, if not then we'll go in, find Siesta, beat the shit out of Mott, and take her contract" he explained "you got a map". Marteau gave a huge smile, not only would Siesta be brought back but Mott will finally get what he deserves, "yep, right in that drawer there, I'll fetch that horse and wagon". five minutes later they were charging out the gates at full speed. An hour later Siesta had just reached Mott's estate, but as she was about to approach the gate guard a horse and wagon blew right past her and nearly slammed into the guard, who just barely jumped out of the way. The wagon screeched to a complete stop and the horse slumped over anime style, clearly it wasn't used to going so fast for an extended period of time.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE" the guard yelled but was ignored by the group. "See Arcade, like I calculated, just as she approached the gate" Brian said. "I'll never understand how someone who relies on brute force most of the time and can be so reckless can be so smart" Arcade muttered. "Besides we got here quicker because you cut through the woods halfway here" Veronica pointed out. "Because I calculated that would be faster and it was" Brian responded "DON'T IGNORE ME" the guard yelled .

Siesta was surprised to see them, "Brian, what are all of you doing here" she asked. Brian jumped off the wagon and approached her "we're here to bring you back to the academy" he said. "But count Mott bought my contract" she said sadly. "Yeah well that's gonna be remedied pretty directly and you better believe I'm gonna give that old man one hell of an earful when we get back" he answered. Siesta was moved by this, never before was someone willing to go so far for her.

While Brian was talking to Siesta, Raul was arguing with the gate guard. "it's not our fault you were standing right there", "that doesn't change the fact that you could have killed me", "we were going through the woods, it's hard to see where going", "only a maniac would ride through the woods at full gallop". Eventually Cass got fed up and walked up to the guard and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Once Brian and his companions were done they officially started their mini siege "alright, let's go, Siesta stay here and take care of the horse, ED-E and Rex stay here and guard her, the rest of you with me, also guys no killing the guards, we don't need whoever's in charge of this fucked up country charging us with murder" he ordered. Lily approached the gate and kicked it open.

They were greeted by a dozen guards "halt, you are trespassing on the state of count Mott" the lead guard announced. Brian's answer, "fuck you, you bunch of slack jawed, inbred, ass kissing pricks". To say the guards were pissed would be an understatement, the lead guard ordered his men to attack but before they could Raul pulled out a pair of revolvers and shot all of them in the leg. The group walked passed the guards who were on the ground clutching their legs and howling in agony. They approached the double doors and Veronica smash them dead center, the handles were broken off and the doors loosely hung open.

"They've entered the foyer" a guard yelled "what happened to the men outside" another asked. Another dozen guards were positioned at the top of the stairs with crossbows "surrender and we won't kill you" one said. Before they could react Cass and Boone shot and destroyed their crossbows. This caused the guards to flee in terror. Brian noticed a butler hiding behind a potted plant "hey you, in the shitty hiding place" he called, startling the butler.

He approached the trembling man "you know where Mott is" he asked. "H-h-h-he's in his room/study, up the stairs, down the hall, to the right, it's the double doors with the wave design around them" he said, nearly stumbling over his words. Brian stared at him, making him more nervous. Then Brian nodded "thanks, now get outta here, and when you approach the gate try not to act threatening or my dog will maul ya" he said. The butler didn't need to be told twice as he ran out the door.

The group followed the butler's directions and just as he said there was the door he told them about. Veronica was about to approach but Brian raised his arm, stopping her. "careful, no doubt someone told him about us and he's ready for us" he said, "good point, any ideas" Veronica responded. Brian thought for a moment then an idea struck him. He turned to face everyone "Alright, let's move back a little" he said, when they did he tapped on his pip-boy and de-atomized a frag grenade.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Mott had some ice shards aimed at the door "dammit, how dare these commoners attack my home, I'll be sure to make them suffer before I kill them" he growled. Suddenly the door exploded, chucks of it blasting inward and knocking Mott over. As he recovered he realized that he dropped his wand, he looked over and saw it a few feet away from him. He crawled to it but just as he was about to grab it a boot came down and pinned his hand. He looked up and saw Brian "hello count Mott, you got something I want, now I recommend you give it to me and save yourself some pain" he said.

Mott was less than pleased when he heard this "you bastard do you know who I am" he growled. "You're a fat ass who's in for a world of pain if he doesn't cough up Siesta's contract" Brian responded, grinding his boot onto Mott's hand for emphasis. "Go to hell, _you_ are little more than an unruly commoner, _I_ work for the crown, attacking me is practically declaring war" Mott said. Brian wasn't impressed "do I look like someone who's scared of a bunch of pussies who use a bullshit religion to justify their pathetic existence" he said "now are you gonna give me the contract or are my friends and I gonna have to beat it out of you". "Like hell I'll cooperate with you" Mott growled.

Brian chuckled "I was hoping you'd say that" he then leaned down and grabbed Mott's collar, removed his foot, and pulled him up "I'd like to introduce to my friends" he said as he pulled Mott out the door. "Everyone, meet Count Mott, the owner of this fine mansion and the one who bought Siesta's contract" Brian said, his companions looked him over "huh no wonder he has to force women" Veronica said. "Now that we have introductions out of the way let's play a game" Brian said "now if I win you give us Siesta's contract", Mott looked up at him "and if I win you leave and I keep it" he asked/said. Brian chuckled at this "if you think this has a happy ending for you, you haven't been paying attention". he then pulled out some rope and tied Mott's hands to a table, with them laying flat on top.

"Raul, you got your wrench" Brian asked, "yeah boss" Raul responded "good, let me borrow it". Raul complied and tossed it to Brian, who caught it "alright Mott here's how the game goes: if you tell me where the contract is I win and you… well it's a one way thing, only I can win" he said. Then without warning he brought the wrench down onto Mott's right hand, a loud crack was heard "AAAAAAHHHHH" Mott screamed "feel like telling me" Brian asked/taunted. "You bastards" Mott replied "you'll all pay for-" "WRONG" Brian interrupted, and smashed his right hand again. Brian asked again and got another belligerent response which resulted in another hit with the wrench.

After repeating this a few times Mott finally broke down "OKAY I'LL TELL YOU" he screamed, his hand broken beyond the point of being crippled. "I'm listening" Brian said, "it's in the top right drawer of my desk in my study" he said. "Now was that so hard" Brian mocked "Boone get the contract, veronica untie him, everyone else head back to the wagon, I'll stay with veronica" he ordered, everyone did as he said and they left, but not before Brian threw another frag grenade into Mott's room, destroying a chunk of it, then stomped on Mott's head, knocking him out. Outside everyone had gotten on the wagon and left, at a more casual pace. The siege of Mott's estate was a success.

Upon returning to the academy they were met by an angry Louise "where have you all been, I was starting to think you had run away" she said. Brian responded by tossing her Siesta's contract "Here's Siesta's contract, be sure to treat right" he said. "Don't ignore me and just… wait I heard count Mott bought her contract, how did you get it" she said. "I convinced him to give it to me" he said. "What do you mean 'convinced' " she demanded running up to him, then her eyes widened in realization "you didn't" she said.

"I did" he answered bluntly, "YOU ATTACKED COUNT MOTT" she yelled in disbelief. "ugh, do you need to yell, I'm standing next to you not across the damn school" he said. "Really Louise, besides it's unbecoming of a noble girl" a voice said. Louise tensed up, recognizing the voice of her sister Eleonore. She was walking through the courtyard when she saw them and heard Louise's outburst.

She then approached them "and what do you mean your familiar attacked count Mott" she asked. Before Louise could answer Brian spoke up "okay first my name is Brian not 'your familiar', second I was helping a friend and Mott was in the way of that" he said. "Hmph I couldn't care any less about your name commoner" she responded. Brian was less than pleased and walked up to her and stopped when he was a few inches away "okay, if you don't stop giving me that attitude you and me are gonna have a problem and you've probably heard what happens when I got a problem with someone" he said threateningly. Eleonore scowled "is that a threat commoner, because if it is it's only fair to warn you that I'm much stronger than the Gramont boy and count Mott" she said.

Brian looked her dead in the eye "well that's not much of a milestone now is it" he said "and you can interpret it as a threat or just a statement, I don't care either way". This angered Eleonore, if there was one thing she hated more than anything else, it was being disrespected. Louise could only look on in terror, Brian, her mother, and her sister were the scariest people she knew and two of them looked like they were ready to duke it out. However the possible fight was prevented by the arrival of Colbert "Mr. Stone, Miss Valliere, there has been enough fights and injuries this week, I'd prefer that there wasn't anymore" he pleaded. Brian faced Colbert "Hey where's the headmaster, I wanna talk to him" Brian said.

Colbert was reluctant to cooperate, but he knew Brian would no doubt get what he wanted one way or another "he's in his office, no doubt feigning senility to avoid punishment for some immature thing" he sighed. Brian wasted no time in calling Lily and Rex and heading to the headmaster's office. However before he entered the building he turned and saw Elenore walking away, he picked a small rock off the ground and threw it, hitting her in the back of the head. She yelped in pain before turning an angry gaze at him. "I win" he shouted before darting into the building, Colbert sighed at this, he found it hard to believe someone with such great presence could be so petty while Louise who had pretty much been forgotten questioned why she even bothered, at least she got her own maid.

Lily and Rex were standing guard at the headmaster's closed door, Miss Longueville was standing beside them, Brian had entered with his bat and signaled for her to leave, she did so without hesitation. She stayed behind to hear the royal reaming the headmaster oh so deserved. Then there was the sound of breaking glass "_I cannot believe you sold a maid to that fat bastard, even though you heard what that prick is like_" they heard Brian yell. They heard a whimper "_please understand Mr. Stone, Siesta works to make money for her family, Count Mott offered a higher pay so I thought it would be best for her and her family_" he said, trying to calm the angry courier. They heard more smashing sounds "_don't give me that shit, she's one of the hardest workers here, you'd have to be an idiot to let her go, besides her pay was just fine, but that doesn't matter now cause I gave her contract to Louise, she might be a brat but I can tell she'll take care of her people, a lot better than your sorry ass_" Brian replied.

After some more smashing and yelling the courier existed the room "and if you sell another worker to some asshole that will just abuse them again I'll bash your kneecaps into dust" he yelled, the headmaster was sitting in the corner, clutching his familiar, his windows and a few chairs were broken. Brian turned and saw the princess looking at him, she wanted to talk to the headmaster, "and you, you need to keep your people under control" he said. This caught Henrietta off guard "w-what do you mean" she asked, "I'm talking about count Mott" Brian clarified. This confused Henrietta "you mean the messenger for the crown, why, what did he do" she asked. "So you don't know" Brian responded.

She shook her head "what did count Mott do" she asked. "Well he likes to fuck his maids, even if they don't want to, if they complain or try to report it they get fired, and if hearing it from me isn't enough just ask some of the 'commoners' that put up with this shit because 'nobles' are rich and say that god says they can". this shocked Henrietta "I… never heard about his activities, I thought commoners didn't want to work for him because of his arrogance" she admitted. "Well if you didn't know about that, there are probably other things you didn't know about" Brian said. He signaled for Lily and Rex to follow him, before he left he parted some wisdom on Henrietta "if your gonna be a leader you gotta know what's going on in your country, if there's something you don't think is right then ya stop it, if someone protests remind em who's in charge, after all a leader needs to have initiative" he said, then walked away.

This left Henrietta stunned, most of the students considered her friend's familiar a violent barbarian, he may have been violent but by no definition of the a barbarian. In fact she dared say he had more wisdom than most of them. She looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed at not knowing about the lives that were probably ruined by Mott and like Brian said other nobles. She got a look of determination on her face, she needed to find the women Mott had hurt, she needed to know what other nobles had done to their servants, she knew Brian was right, if she was going to lead this country she had to know what was going on and it was obvious that the nobility were keeping her out of the loop on certain subjects, she knew she would have to take matters into her own hands, and if any of those nobles tried to interfere she would remind them of _her_ position, a tactic they used on commoners to get what they wanted.

With that thought she went to talk to the headmaster, if there was anyone she needed to show their loyalty it was the one in charge of the next generation of nobles.

**AN: sorry for the wait everyone, anyway hope you like seeing Mott get what he deserved, leave a review, a reasonable criticism, but no flames or I'll sick Cthulhu on you. Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wasteland Familiars**

**Chapter 6 **

**I own nothing**

Brian had found himself in peculiar situation, a big, red lizard was dragging him through the building. He went for a walk after Louise had another hissy fit, this time over Brian trying to commandeer her bed. He was in a courtyard when the lizard jumped out and grabbed him. He was surprised that a lizard with a flame on it's tail could be so stealthy. Normally he would kill an animal that attacked him but this lizard didn't seem to want to harm him, so he figured he'd see where it was taking him.

Soon they entered an open door and the lizard released him. "Well done my darling Flame" a voice praised the lizard, now known as flame. Brian looked to the source and saw Kirche in her pajamas, Flame crawled under her bed and went to sleep. Most straight or bisexual men would be drooling over her but Brian had a good amount of self-control. "Oh hey, I heard of you, your that girl that Louise hates" Brian said, Kirche was one of the many things Louise would rant about when she was upset. Kirche simply shrugged "she's just jealous of me, after all I have my beautiful body and she has the body of a pre-teen" she said.

Brian stood up "can't argue with that, so what do you want" he replied. Kirche smiled and walked up to him and leaned against him, rubbing her hand against his chest, feeling his well toned muscles. "I wanted you to spend the night with me, your very different from most of the men here" she said. '_Well she's a teenager but what the hell, it's like medieval Europe here, older guys banged younger women all the time_' Brian thought, having the same idea as Kirche. "Well I'm not sure you could really call them 'men'" Brian said, if they were supposed to be men he'd hate to see the boys.

Kirche giggled "true enough, lately they've been quite disappointing, but I can tell you won't be" she said seductively. They were interrupted when they heard something hit the window, they looked out and saw a group of male students. "Kirche, how could cancel on me" one said, "yeah, you told me to wait a week, I did but then you cancel" another said. "Oh dear founder, why now of all times" Kirche said, face palming. Brian decided to speak up "do you mind, I am trying to get laid here" he shamelessly.

They all glared at him "we don't care what you're trying to do commoner, we came here for answers" one said. Now Brian was getting annoyed, "no, what your doing is cock-blocking me" he replied with some heat. They ignore him at that point started demanding answers again, this was the final straw for Brian "GET OUTTA HERE" he yelled, de-atomized a flash bang grenade and threw it in front of the group. He covered Kirche's eyes and closed his own, there was a loud bang and the male students started screaming. "MY EYES, THEY'RE BURNING" one screeched, "MY EARS ARE RINGING LIKE CHURCH BELLS" another yelled, they all blindly scrambled away, bumping into each other and objects.

"Well that takes care of them" Brian said, closing the window. Kirche smiled at him, happy that they wouldn't be interrupted, "you know I was originally put off by the fact you could be so violent, but then I heard how you retrieved a maid from that disgusting count Mott, then I realized you were like a knight, strong and brave, I remembered that knights are willing to use violence too, so I got over it" she explained, leaning against his chest. Brian shrugged "I wouldn't say a knight, knights are supposed to be honorable, I'm not, I drink, use chems, hurt people to get what I want, and sleep around, so I'd say I'm more of a rogue" he said. "Anyway, let's just skip the romantic stuff and get to fucking" Brian said shamelessly. He lifted her up, walked over to her bed and dropped her on it, "straight to the point, I like that" Kirche cooed.

Brian started by pulling her bra and panties down, he sucked on her left nipple while one hand played with the other, his other hand stimulated her clean shaven pussy. Kirche started moaning, the student rooms were soundproofed so they didn't have to worry about being heard. '_Oh founder, his hands feel so rough, it feels good and he's so skilled_' she thought, it was only a minute and she was already soaking wet. Brian released her nipples and went down to her pussy and started licking it. He inserted a finger into her pussy and licked her clit, increasing her arousal.

"Ooooohhh, your so good" Kirche moaned, "we've just started and I'm already so close". Brian bit her clit lightly, this pushed Kirche over the edge, "OH YES, THAT'S IT, I'M CUMMING" She screamed. While Kirche basked in the after glow Brian took off his clothes, showing his many scars from his many fights. Once Kirche came down from her high she saw his scars, she found them even more arousing. First she wanted to check something "turn around please" she said.

Brian did so, showing not a single scar on his back, Kirche smiled at the sight "no scars on your back, you never face away from your opponent" she mused. Brian turned back around, showing his erect cock, Kirche was amazed by it, it was ten inches long and two inches thick. "Well, that's another advantage you have over them here" she said, most of the men she slept with averaged at about seven inches. Kirche made a come closer motion with her hand, "you made me feel good with your mouth so I'll do the same" she said. Brian stood in front of her and she went to work.

She licked from the base and up to the head, she swirled her tongue around the tip, meanwhile she gently played with his balls. She started sucking on the head while one hand pumped the shaft and the other continued playing with his balls. Brian moaned, '_god, she could give the girls in Gomorrah a run for their money_' he thought. She moved her hand and went further down his cock, soon she had it all the way in. She bobbed her head, her throat instinctively swallowing around his cock, driving Brian crazy.

Brian grabbed her head and started thrusting, Kirche offered no resistance as he fucked her throat. Kirche gagged slightly, her body begging for the obstruction to be removed but her mind overrode that, loving the feeling of being dominated. After a minute of thrusting Brian pulled out of her mouth, "why did you stop" Kirche groaned in disappointment, her eyes were hazy from arousal and lack of air. "Use your tits" Brian said in a commanding tone. Kirche snapped into action, removing her bra and placing her breasts around Brian's cock, stroking it and sucking on the head.

Kirche continued to stroke Brian's cock, occasionally pulling back so she could rub her nipples against the head. Soon Brian's cock started to twitch "Kirche, I'm about to cum, suck on it" he moaned. Kirche deep throated him and sucked on it with even more vigor. "Yeah that's it, here it comes, and if you let a single drop spill you'll have to settle with your fingers" he said. '_nooooo~, I'm too horny for that_' she wailed internally.

Brian reached his limit and grunted, pushing Kirche's head down to where her lips were at the base of his cock as he came. Kirche desperately swallowed the cum that flowed into her throat, not spilling a single drop, fearing Brian would make good on his threat and leave her the way she is if she spilled any. Dark spots started forming at the edge of her vision, she felt lightheaded from the lack of air, then Brian pulled out, leaving a small amount of semen in her mouth. She savored the taste before swallowing it slowly, feeling it go down her throat. "That… was… _amazing_" she panted, the others would always let her take the lead, that felt good, but she felt even better being dominated.

"You like that huh, you like being used like a whore" Brian said. Kirche nodded, "yes, it feels great, please treat me like a whore more" she said, climbing on the bed and got on her hands and knees, shaking her ass. Brian got behind her and lined up his dick with her pussy, "alright you asked for, slut" he said and rammed into her. Kirche moaned, '_oooohhh_~_ he feels so big inside me_' she thought. Brian pounded her pussy without mercy, driving Kirche mad with lust, "oh yes, more, give me more, yes, fuck me like a whore" she moaned.

Brian pulled back until only the head remained in then slammed

his cock all the way back in, bringing out an even louder moan from Kirche. "You call yourself a noble, your just a bitch in heat, a whore that just wants cock, am I right" Brian growled. "Yes" Kirche moaned, Brian thrust harder, "yes what, your gonna have to be more specific" he said. "Yes, your right, I'm not a noble, I don't deserve that title, I'm filthy, a filthy bitch in heat, a slut that only wants cock, so fuck me, destroy my pussy, violate my womb, force me to bare your children, anything you want, I deserve it for being such a pathetic whore" Kirche responded. Brian was actually surprised by this '_damn, either she's really, __**really**__ into being submissive or she's got a major inferiority complex_' he thought.

Brian decided to see how far she'd be willing to go, "anything huh, you'll do whatever I say, like let yourself get gangbanged in a slum, or strip naked in front of the entire school and recount everything I do to you, or let yourself get fucked by an orc or whatever monster you got around here" he asked, thrusting especially hard with each suggestion. "Yesssss~" Kirche moaned "I'll find the most disgusting and disease ridden slum, I'll recount everything in front of an entire _city_, I'll find the vilest and biggest orc, I'll do anything you want me to" she said, "I'll be your slave, I'll let you rape every hole I have, I'll bear a dozen of your children if you want, I'll whore myself out and make you rich, JUST. GIVE. ME. YOUR. COCK" Kirche screamed. After another minute of brutal thrusting they both reached their limit. Brian flipped her over and shot his load on her face and breasts and Kirche screamed so load it could wake the dead. After their orgasms passed Brian collapsed on top of Kirche and they both fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up and sat on Kirche's bed, still naked, amazingly Flame had slept through the whole thing as it crawled out and stretched then approached it's master and laid it's head on her knee. "Well, last night got pretty intense" Brian said, smoking a cigarette. "Yeah" Kirche responded, gently petting flames head, '_founder, I can't believe I actually said all those things, is that why I always felt disappointed after all the others, because they never had sex with me like that, has that always been in my mind'_ she thought. "So do you have a really low opinion of yourself or are just really into being a sub" Brian asked, not really comfortable dealing with someone who thought they deserved to be a slave, he'd seen enough slavery in his life. Kirche chuckled slightly, "No, it's probably the second one, I wouldn't really know because I never really felt like that before" she said, "the others just let me take the lead, I never felt like being at someone else's mercy like that".

"Well that's a relief, I don't feel like dealing with someone that thinks they should be a slave" Brian said, "so you got a bath or something, I doubt you'd want to go out smelling like jizz and sweat" he said. Kirche nodded, "yes, all the student rooms have one, would you like to use it with me, it'd take up less time, besides I've already had sex with you, I doubt having a bath together would be that awkward" she said. Brian nodded, they washed up and just let everything from last night melt away. After drying off they got dressed and prepared to leave, "thanks for last night by the way, been feeling pent up lately" Brian said. Kirche nodded, " your welcome, by the way, could you not tell anyone about what I said last night, I wouldn't want someone to think they could take advantage of that, plus my family is already critical of me enough, I don't want them getting anymore ammo against me" she asked.

Brian nodded, "sure, it's no one else's business anyway" he said. "Thanks, I don't mind saying you had sex with me, everyone already knows my reputation for that" she said. Brian shrugged, he approached the door but then he paused, "is that why you pick on Louise, your family is critical of you and you take it out on her" Brian asked. Kirche was surprised by this, then she sighed sadly, "yeah, I suppose it is, my family even wanted to marry me off to some old man, that's the main reason I came here, just to get away from it all" she said. Brian nodded, "ya know, Louise has it pretty rough to, have you met her mom and Eleonore" he said.

Kirche chuckled a little, "yes, I heard they can be quite nasty" she said. "Well there you go, some common ground, you should try talking to her, I got a feeling you two would be good friends" he said, then left. This made Kirche think, like Brian said, they both had some rough family lives, maybe they could be friends. She started to feel guilty for all the times she made Louise miserable. She felt something rub against her leg, she looked down and saw flame.

She smiled and crouched down, petting flame, "what do you think flame, could Louise and I be friends" she asked. Flame licked her cheek, Kirche felt like that was a yes, "it's funny, he can be so violent and sinful, yet so wise" she said with a smile. She exited her room with flame and looked down the hall and saw Louise berating Brian for trying to steal her bed and running off when there was laundry to do. She smiled and waved, calling out to Louise, "Louise, would you mind walking to class with me" she said.

**AN: dear god, an update for the same story in a month or less, what could this mean. I got no clue. Anyway hope you enjoyed the lemon and submissive Kirche. Feel free to leave a review, that isn't about spacing and walls of text, I understand it's annoying, but it's also annoying when people keep bringing it up, also if you leave such a review even after I asked you not to I will consider it a flame and you can expect a visit from Cthulhu. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
